1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipolar connector system with an outlet and at least one connector for electrical and mechanical connection of electrical conductors.
2. Discussion of the Background
The connector system according to the invention is foreseen in particular for class E building cabling. The class determines the transmission quality of electrical signals of entire transmission lines or transmission systems from one terminal to another. In corresponding norms, such as EN 50173, limiting values are set down, for example, for the maximal cross talk attenuation, for the reflection loss, etc., as well as for the highest permissible frequencies. For class E and future classes, working with frequencies of up to 600 MHz and more is foreseen.
The trend in technical progress is that building cabling in the future will no longer be provided separately for telephones, electronic data processing devices, video devices, etc., but instead only a single building cabling network will be provided via which the information and data of all the services which come into question are transmitted. A start has been made with ISDN (Integrated Service Digital Network).
The building cabling usually provided for the aforementioned purpose comprises shielded cables with eight wires or four wire pairs, respectively, each with two twisted wires. However, at most four wires or two pairs of wires, respectively, are required per service. With the connector system preferably used today, which has become known by the type designation RJ 45, at most one connector for a single service can be plugged into an outlet. If two services are required at a place of work, two outlets have to be installed next to each other. This is rather time-consuming work since more than a single service is usually required nowadays at most places of work.
Moreover it has been discovered that the aforementioned electrical transmission parameters in the connector systems of the type RJ 45 are not suitable for frequencies of over 300 MHz, and desirable magnitudes can hardly be reached. Responsible for this is the internal connection technology having usually cut/clamp connections, the wires inside the outlet or the connector of this connector system being often run bent. Moreover it is known that in the case of the connector system RJ 45, the shielding of the individual pairs of wires is not led, or cannot be led, directly up to the connector contacts.